


Clay Jar Pornography

by Malkuthe



Series: Music the Dead Can Dance By [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bottom!Nico, Clay Jar Porn!, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkuthe/pseuds/Malkuthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe the children of Aphrodite can be a little love-obsessed. After weeks of badgering, Will finally snaps and tells them that he and Nico have consummated their relationship in order to make them shut up. The problem is, he doesn’t tell Nico about this, putting their relationship in a very precarious situation when Percy asks Nico about the experience.</p><p>Later that night, their relationship saved and back on solid ground, Nico confesses to Will that he doesn’t know the first thing about man-on-man sex, and they end up watching ancient Greek pornography. On a clay jar.</p><p>SolAngelo drabbles and cutesy moments~</p><p>P.S. Percy gets cursed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: None of the characters in this fic belong to me, they belong to their respective authors. If you don't like gay sex, then go away. If you are not of the age of consent or it is otherwise illegal to view this kind of content for your jurisdiction, please turn away now. For the purposes of this fic, assume that both characters are of legal age.
> 
> This is my first fic in the Percy Jackson fandom, so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> It's a big break from my normal kind of plot, as this one's mostly filled with fluff and doesn't have as much angst as I normally put in. I hope you enjoy it!

Nico was leaning against Will, both boys seated on the soft, loose sand of fireworks beach. There weren’t any of the spectacular pyrotechnics going off in the sky overhead, but they were both more than willing to just sit there and watch as the gentle moonlight danced on the surface of the sound. A month and a few days had passed since the battle that saw to the end of Gaea, and the three days that he spent under the intensive, hawk-eyed care of the son of Apollo beside him.

For a full two weeks, Will Solace had hovered over him like a mother hen! Something about making sure that his patient was not exerting himself too much. Now, Nico felt very suspicious of that reasoning. Professional concern his ass. Less than a week later, in the middle of a bout of stuttering and not-so-subtle evasions, Will Solace asked Nico di Angelo to a date. Or, well, as much as a date could be, in Camp Half-Blood. The son of Hades had to admit it had been something of an enjoyable — if not awkward — experience to go out with a guy that actually liked him back for once.

Oh, but the Italian could only imagine that his father was grumbling about their relationship down in his palace in the underworld. Sometimes, Nico wondered if he could _maybe_ have found someone whose fundamental nature was not as diametrically opposed as he and Will. A child of the underworld and a child of the sun. How much more different can you get? One dwelt in the shadows, the other in broad daylight. Yet somehow, for some inexplicable reason, Nico was drawn to Will like a moth to a lamp. Only it was a skeletal moth and the lamp was the freaking sun.

The Italian had never before enjoyed closeness with another human being, much less another boy, like he did with Will. Sure, their first date he had very nearly thrown Will into a strawberry bush for touching him, but he’d gotten more accustomed to the close proximity, and he’d learned to love the contact. Nico smiled slightly. How very quaint for a son of Hades like him to have internal monologues in the middle of a date. Will looked down at Nico and laced his fingers through the Italian’s. The son of Hades turned a slight shade of pink, still slightly unused to the affection.

There was, however, something concerning on Nico’s mind. “…Is there something you’re not telling me, Solace?” blurted the son of Hades, seemingly out of nowhere. It garnered him a confused look on the son of Apollo’s face. Nico frowned. “Well. Earlier today… I was walking by the Aphrodite cabin.” Will visibly blanched. Nico narrowed his eyes. “Piper passed by with one of the girls from there, and winked at me, gave me a thumbs up, and started giggling.” The Italian removed his head from Will’s shoulder, but didn’t let go of the hand entwined in his. “You wouldn’t happen to know why, would you?”

“N-no. A-absolutely not!” Before Will could continue what Nico was pretty sure would be a lame-ass excuse by this point, the son of Hades had let go of Will’s hand and had his stygian iron blade out. There had been a disturbance in the sound, almost as though there was a creature just dwelling underneath the surface, about to come onto land. The son of Apollo wished _he_ had had the foresight, being son of the god of prophecy and all, to bring his bow and arrows. He crouched behind his boyfriend, waiting to see what would come out of the water.

A head popped out of the waves and the rest of the man’s body clambered onto the beach. Before it had even completely left the water, Nico had his sword pressed against the person’s throat. The guy made a disgruntled sound. Instantly, the weapon was dropped. “What on earth are you doing out here this late, Jackson?!” demanded the Italian. Will had to admit, Nico had guts. In the pale light of the moon, the archer had a good long look at the son of Poseidon. There was no denying he was quite the handsome specimen, but the speedo that left very little to the imagination was less than attractive.

The son of Apollo averted his eyes, face flushing red at the sight of Percy’s swim-toned body. “Swimming?” said the demigod, picking up the blade and handing it back to Nico. “I could ask the same of you, Nico.” Then the son of Poseidon noticed Will crouching behind the son of Hades. “Ah. I see” he said, waggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner similar to what Piper had done earlier. “What are _you_ doing down there, Will?”

The son of Apollo cleared his throat and rose to his feet, clapping his hands on Nico’s shoulders. The son of Hades flinched at the unexpected contact. “We… were just going. Bye Percy!” he said, though he might have done so a bit too hastily as both other demigods raised an eyebrow at him. _Why_ on earth did he, on that day, decide that he’d had enough of the Aphrodite kids harassing him about Nico? He was beginning to regret that spur-of-the-moment decision and the lie that came from it.

“Oh. Having fun tonight?” said the son of Poseidon, smirking. Will blanched, the blush leaving his cheeks, and Nico… Well, the poor Italian was more than a little confused. Was there some inside joke that the entire camp except him knew? “Just… Go easy on him, Solace, okay?” The glare that followed heavily implied _“or I will gut you.”_ The son of Apollo audibly gulped, though he was more afraid of what _Nico_ would do to him when the son of Hades finally found out.

“What the fuck are you talking about, Jackson?!” demanded the son of Hades, refusing to budge from where he stood despite the pressure on his shoulders that told him his boyfriend _really_ wanted to leave now. “First the Aphrodite kids, now you…” As he had been glaring at those sea-green eyes of Percy’s, Nico finally noticed the state of undress that the son of Poseidon really was in. He looked down briefly, visibly colouring in the light of the moon, as he saw something he’d tried to see very badly back when he’d still had a monumental crush on the monumental goofball that was Percy Jackson.

“Thought I wasn’t your type…” drawled the son of Poseidon teasingly. Nico knew it to be a jab, but Will’s grip on his shoulders tightened. The Italian placed his hand on Will’s to reassure the other boy that Percy was not after him, even though that should have been quite obvious from the onset. “The entire camp’s talking about it, Nico. Don’t be coy!” The Italian shook his head, confused. “Oh come on, di Angelo. Tell me, how big is he?” said the demigod with a wink and a nudge to Nico’s side with his elbow

Both the jaws of the son of Hades and the son of Apollo dropped at the question. Will paled even further, and Nico felt like his face could very well be served on a plate as a tomato. “W-what the fuck kind of question is that?!” sputtered the Italian. “I-is that…” his eyes widened in shock as the realization hit him. The comforting grip of the hand he’d placed on Will’s became vice-like and the son of Apollo couldn’t help but wince at the sudden increase in pressure. “Y-you think that…” He squeezed harder. “W-Will and I…” At this point Will was clawing at his own wrist to try and release it from Nico’s hand. “H-had…!”

“Had sex? Yeah!” said Percy in a tone that heavily implied he was proud of Nico for finally having found someone to reciprocate his feelings _and_ getting laid as a result. He was smiling one moment. The next, his face was contorted in agony as Nico had so unceremoniously decided to stomp on the son of the sea-god’s foot. “Ow! What the hell was that for, Nico?” The son of Hades glared at him, mouth working wordlessly for a moment.

“WE DID NOT!” Nico yelled. Probably loud enough for the patrol harpies to hear, but he was beyond caring about that at this point. _That_ was what all the fuss was about? The son of Hades silently swore on the river Styx — not really, he wasn’t that stupid — that he would find whoever started that rumour and strangle them with a veritable army of skeletal soldiers all the while giving them a lecture composed of a few choice words and a litany of all the profanity he could think of in both English and Italian.

“That’s not what Piper said Will told her…” Will had been frantically, silently, signing at Percy to not tell Nico _that_ part of the story. Too late. The son of Hades spun around and pushed shoved Will onto his ass, eyes burning with anger. “Don’t do anything stupid, Nico!”

The son of Hades was beyond caring. “WHY would you do that?!” he demanded of the guy whom he’d thought cared about him more than anything in the world. “Is that what this is about? You just wanted to have…” Why couldn’t he bring himself to say that word? “Did you just want to do _that_ with me? Was that all this was about for you?” he demanded, sounding more than a little betrayed. Will felt quite bad. He should have gone with his gut instinct and told Nico as soon as he had made that mistake.

“No! No!” The son of Hades had tears in his eyes and had already taken off in the direction of the cabins. Will noted that Nico still wasn’t using shadow-travelling as per ‘doctor’s orders, ’ but that wasn’t his greatest concern. Percy looked at the blond, shook his head, and clucked his tongue. Narrowing his eyes, Will cursed the son of Poseidon to speak only in rhyming couplets. As he took off after the son of Hades, Will couldn’t help but be impressed at the skill with which Percy put together a rhyming string of profanities aimed at him.

“Nico!” he said, panting and out of breath, when he finally caught up to the younger boy who had obviously been crying all the way. “I can explain!” The look that the son of Hades shot him very clearly said _“You have ten seconds and it better be good,”_ whilst simultaneously seeming hurt and betrayed. “I lied to them, okay. The kids from Aphrodite have been bothering me for the last two weeks. I snapped and I wanted to get them off my back. I’m sorry. I should have told you earlier. I just didn’t know what you would say.”

“Why should I believe you?” The son of Apollo’s mouth worked wordlessly for a moment. It was more out of indignation and protest, as though he couldn’t believe that after all they’d done, Nico wouldn’t trust him. “You lied to them! How do I know you’re not lying to me?” said the son of Hades, eyes clearly red in the pale moonlight. His cheeks were wet with tears, and his chest was heaving from the exertion.

“Because, di Angelo. I swear it on the River Styx!” the skies rumbled. “I _really_ like you. I wouldn’t dream of doing anything to hurt you like that.” That was a first for Nico. No boy had ever sworn on the River Styx for him. Then again, Will _was_ his first actual boyfriend, so he didn’t know how often that happened in the demigod world. Needless to say, for some twisted reason, the act seemed extremely romantic to him.

“I like you too, Solace…” whispered Nico as he tried to catch his breath, satisfied with Will’s explanation. Yeah, the son of Apollo swearing on the River Styx for him was inexplicably hot. He didn’t know _why_. All he knew was that for some reason, he felt hot all over. Then a patrol harpy shrieked nearby. “Now kiss me before we die.”

Will was stunned. This was the first time Nico had been so assertive and open about close physical contact. Then, a dumb grin spread across his face — to which Nico’s response was rolling his eyes — before he swept Nico up in a tight embrace and placed his lips against the Italian’s. It was _heaven_. It lasted only three seconds, but it felt like eternity. When they broke apart, both their lips were tingling. Nico felt a bit weak in the knees. “How about we run instead of die?”

“Did you just suck the strength out of me? Because I don’t think I can feel my legs” said Nico, laughing weakly, his face completely red, much like Will’s. He sagged against the blond, trying his best to will his feet and legs back into action. The son of Apollo laughed and picked Nico up bridal-style, sprinting towards cabin thirteen. Running from harpies that meant to kill you should not have felt as romantic as it had at that moment, but it did, and Nico felt like the luckiest boy in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

They just _barely_ made it alive to Nico’s cabin. Fortunately Hazel wasn’t there. She was on some urgent business with their father for some reason or another. Nico didn’t really want to ask as she had seemed quite hostile about it. But the moment they came through the door and shut it behind them, they collapsed against it, laughing. Halfway down the sprint, Will had had to put Nico down, as he couldn’t run as fast with the extra burden. Fortunately, Nico had recovered from the “soul-sucking” kiss of the son of Apollo, as he had jokingly said as they were running from the irate harpy.

Once the seemingly-unstoppable giggling fit they had as soon as they made into the safety of the cabin had ceased, Will couldn’t resist but pull Nico back in for another, more proper kiss this time. If he wasn’t able to walk the next day, Nico knew exactly who to blame, though he would have gladly given up all mobility if it meant having that kiss of death another time. Then he realized that if he wasn’t able to walk the next day, the whole camp would probably think that they had done it again. He turned positively crimson at the thought.

“Did you really mean what you said out there?” asked the Italian, still adorably unsure of himself, and still, despite constant gentle reminders of the contrary, believing that as a son of Hades, he wasn’t very welcome anywhere. A small smile tugged at the corners of the obsidian-haired son of Hades as he felt Will’s fingers interlace with his own for a second time that night. He didn’t begrudge the contact. He quite liked it. Though whether it was because he was getting used to contact or getting used to Will was another matter entirely.

“For goodness’ sake, di Angelo, you can be so dumb sometimes.” The Italian looked a bit hurt. “I swore on the River Styx for goodness’ sake.” He made a good point. “Okay. I’ll say it again. I _really really really really_ like you, Nico di Angelo, I swear it on the Ri—!” the son of Apollo was cut off by the son of Hades’ lips upon his own. “Mmm…” he groaned into the kiss. If only Nico could be so aggressively affectionate more often…

When they broke apart, Nico rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and said “ _You_ can be so dumb sometimes. You shouldn’t be making promises on the Styx so flippantly.” Will shrugged. What better way to convince another demigod of one’s honesty and intentions? Nico blushed. “Why were they asking you about us… uh… doing that… _thing?_ ” The golden-haired son of Apollo had to laugh. Even having lived in the modern day for some time, artifacts of the life he’d led before the casino. It had been, after all, a far more conservative time. Hades probably did Nico a favour by hiding him away in the Lotus Casino.

“You know saying _sex_ isn’t a bad thing, right?” said Will, laughing. That earned him a punch on the shoulder from the son of Hades. “We’re together. The whole camp knows about that now! It just follows that that’s what they want to know next, though I can’t imagine why. Probably because we’re the first gay—” Nico didn’t like that term either. “—couple in camp.” The son of Hades sighed. Will was probably right. Nico knew the Greeks were particularly keen on man-on-man action, but the camp seemed quite bereft of other boys sharing the same proclivity. Or at least, not openly.

“But… would you want to… you know… do _it_ with me?” Nico blushed even deeper, refusing to meet Will’s eyes. He had no experience in doing anything sexual whatsoever! Even — gods forbid — masturbating was a bit of a mystery for him. He was young, and despite his age, he had been flung from one corner of the world to the next with very little rest in between. That left very little time to explore and come to terms with his sexuality.

“Well…” Will said, clapping a hand on Nico’s shoulder in order to comfort the other boy. “Honestly, I do. But I’m okay with not doing it until you’re ready.” Another romantic gesture! Nico felt so loved that night. It had been a great one, other than the part where he felt absolutely betrayed, but that was a minor detail. “I wouldn’t dream of forcing you to do anything you didn’t want to do.” Will cupped Nico’s chin with his hand and tilted the other boy’s head up, bringing their lips together in a chaste kiss. “But…” he paused and looked deep into his boyfriend’s eyes. “What do you say, death boy?” Nico frowned. “Want to make a rumour come true?”

Nico’s face reddened even further than he thought physically possible. “Well… Honestly…” he said, his member twitching inside his pants from arousal at the thought. “Yes…” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Will was sucking on the flesh between his jaw and his neck. It was surprisingly pleasurable. Nico moaned. Then he stopped. “But…” he said, pushing Will slightly away, making the son of Apollo look more than a little apologetic for jumping the gun. “…I have no idea what to do.” The golden-haired boy stopped and looked at Nico as though a deer in headlights.

“Well… Uhh… I’ll…” Will stuttered. “I’ll be right back” he said, leaving Nico confused in his cabin as his boyfriend dashed out for whatever unholy reason he did. He’d been waiting a grand total of 15 minutes, his burgeoning erection having already deflated, when Will returned with a tube of something, something that looked like a large flat piece of candy, and a big clay jar. Was all of that involved in man-on-man sex? Nico was having a hard time believing that concept. Unlikely, he mused. What purpose would the jar serve?!

“Here” said Will, tossing the jar to his boyfriend. It felt old in Nico’s hands, as though it had been plucked from the ruins of Ancient Greece itself. He wouldn’t have been surprised if it was. He opened his mouth to inquire about its origins, but his boyfriend silenced him with a dismissive wave. “Don’t ask why I have it or how I got it… I…” Will turned absolutely scarlet. “I don’t want to talk about it.” Nico raised an eyebrow, but soon realized why as Will walked over and tapped the jar three times with his middle knuckle. Greek text manifested on the otherwise plain surface.

“Is this what I think this is…?” asked Nico. Will turned even redder. The text read: _“This piece is not safe for work and contains scenes of an explicit sexual nature, if you are under the age of consent in your jurisdiction_ Camp Half-Blood _, do not approve of same-sex relationships, or do not wish to see gods procreating with demigods, do not proceed further.”_ Nico roared with laughter, looking around afterwards just in case someone was watching from the shadows. “Why on earth do you have this?” asked the son of Hades, much to the chagrin of the son of Apollo. Will tapped the jar three times again. _“Enjoy! And masturbate responsibly.”_

Nico giggled as the text finally faded away. “I just… You know what, nevermind” said Will, patting Nico on the head. “Just watch.” Then, the first image appeared on the jar. It was a man dressed in robes, laying in bed, his hair spread about behind him. Then another man entered the scene, someone who, despite the image being in the style of old Greek Art, looked quite like… Jason. “Yes. That’s Zeus and Ganymede.”

“Gods above” whispered Nico as after what seemed to be some cheesy dialogue passed between the two and Zeus’ formidable manhood was revealed. “That is huge.” Will snickered. Nico slapped him on the arm. As the scene progressed, Nico felt heat building up in his body, and stiffness coming to his cock. “That should not be as arousing as it is. I don’t want to think of _Jason’s_ father like this. Good gods _why_ do you have this, Solace?” Will didn’t reply and instead kneaded the muscles of Nico’s shoulders. The boy held his breath as Zeus finally clambered onto the bed and rid Ganymede of his robes, exposing a manhood not as large as the god’s, and a quivering butt raised into the air.

The minimalistic style of the art on the jar should not have been as titillating as it was, but Will sucked in a breath as Ganymede’s hole, ripe for the taking, was pulled into focus. Nico felt something stiff poking his back, and he very nearly jumped when he realized what it was. He didn’t, though, because he was watching, rapt, as the scene unfolded on the jar. He still wanted to know _why_ Will had something so lecherous, but he now wanted to know more what was going to happen next.

Nico made a gagging sound as Zeus placed his tongue against Ganymede’s entrance. He whispered to Will “Isn’t that disgusting and dirty?” The son of Apollo was the medical professional after all. The son of Hades just didn’t see how that could be pleasurable for the person doing the licking of another man’s ass. Ganymede seemed to be enjoying the attention a lot. The jar depicted him as writhing about on the bed in pleasure, bucking his hips further back into the probing tongue of the king of the gods.

“No, not if you’re clean down there” said Will. Then the scene shifted to one where Ganymede was quite happily suckling on Zeus’ formidable cock. “Look at that nectar…” whispered the son of Apollo as a bead of clear fluid dripped from the tip of Zeus’ cock. Ganymede quickly lapped it up, an almost blissful expression on his face. There was a look of horror on Nico’s. “Oh, no, Nico. You know better. That’s not where our nectar comes from!” he laughed, but the son of Hades was visibly shaken. The implications of nectar being produced from godly members were quite severe. He gagged at the thought of the possibility of having drank his own father’s emissions if it were true.

Then came the finale, the part where Will was always only just barely able to contain himself at. The waiting pucker of Ganymede’s most tender entrance came into focus once again, only this time, the dripping head of Zeus’ cock was hovering just above it. Nico and Will simultaneously made involuntary groaning sounds as it pressed against the hole and broke through. The rest of the cock followed ever so slowly. The Italian would never have thought Zeus to be such a gentle lover. He had spoken too soon. As soon as the whole manhood was buried in the warm channel, the fucking began.

Nico was involuntarily grinding his hips against the bed when Zeus began mercilessly pistoning in and out of Ganymede, though whether he was imitating the fucking motions of the king of the gods, or the bucking motions of his concubine, Will wasn’t entirely sure. What he _was_ sure of, however, was that Nico was rubbing his cock in just the right way with his back, that he was about to blow. Will moved his hips so his member wouldn’t be pressed against his boyfriend’s back. Nico was licking his lips hungrily.

Ganymede writhed in pleasure as spurt after spurt of seed began to shoot out of his dangling cock. Zeus groaned as he too buried his load deep inside his lover. When the king of the gods pulled out, the jar showed a brief moment where the potent nectar of the king dripped out of the well-used hole of his concubine. Then, the image vanished, the show over almost as soon as it had begun. “That was…” began Nico, turning to face Will and placing a well-deserved, passionate kiss on his boyfriend. “That was… amazing.”

They both looked down and one of the striking similarities was how there were large wet spots in both of their trousers. “What do you say we… copy them?” teased Will, entirely ready for whatever his boyfriend would say. Nico looked both nervous and lustful at the same time. Will could only guess which side won over, because next thing he knew, he was on his back with the supposedly-shy Italian kissing him all over. So it was true what they said about the quiet types being the wildest ones in bed, mused the blond. He squeezed Nico’s pert buttocks. “I can’t tell you how much I’ve wanted to take this ass of yours…”

Nico pushed off of Will for a moment and sat on the son of Apollo’s stomach with a strange look on his face. “What makes you think you’re doing the fucking tonight, Solace?” he demanded, all traces of demureness seemingly gone, and for a moment, Will was genuinely scared. Only a moment, however, as very soon a wicked grin replaced his worry. There had been a mischievous twinkle in Nico’s eyes, one that he hadn’t yet told the son of Hades was always visible when he intended to do some sort of trickery.

“I don’t know, death boy. Maybe because I’m taller than you?” Will flipped them over so that it was Nico’s turn to lie flat on his back on the bed. The other boy looked quite cute like this, all flushed and flustered and, as Will was made aware by the hardness he suddenly felt nestled between his buttocks, aroused. “And larger. And definitely stronger than you” he teased, moving in for a kiss just as Nico melted into shadows and reappeared at the foot of the bed. “Stop that! Doctor’s orders.” Nico sneered at him. “I told you, don’t overdo your shadow powers!”

“If you want to top tonight, duel me for it!” said Nico, playfully ignoring the concerned words that Will threw his way. The son of Apollo frowned, just barely catching the dummy blade that Nico had seemingly produced from nowhere. If they were going to duel for dominance, so be it, but Will Solace swore on the pride of his father, he wasn’t going to lose to some child of the underworld, even if said child of the underworld was his boyfriend and the most precious thing in the world to him. He was not giving his ass up!


	3. Chapter 3

Well, there was one thing that Nico learned that night: just because your boyfriend is the head doctor in the camp doesn’t mean he’s incapable of fighting with mock-swords. Apart from that, he also learned that he had a prostate, and that he could still scream like a little girl. He still hadn’t managed to extract the origin of the clay jar from Will but he solemnly swore to himself that he would, eventually. The very next day, upon waking up to find that his boyfriend was still naked in bed with him, a change from when Will would so often barge in and wake him up at the asscrack of dawn, he’d jerked off onto Will’s face as revenge not only for the previous night but for all the times he’d been unceremoniously roused from his death-like sleep.

The son of Apollo, after initial shock at being woken up in such a lascivious manner by none other than the son of Hades, the Ghost King, who was shy about anything pertaining to sex himself, then laughed and said that he had never woken up to cream on his face before, to which Nico had responded by saying that he hoped so because he was going to do it every time he lost the duel to top with Will. “Guess I’ll have to get used to waking up with you jerking off onto my face.”

Nico scoffed. “Dream on, sunshine” he said dryly as he got off the bed, walking bowlegged to pick out new clothes. “If I cannot sit properly for the next few days, I will _kill_ you, Solace.” If there was anything that would confirm the rumours that he’d gotten laid by his boyfriend, it would be that. He didn’t really want to walk outside in his state, but it seemed like he was going to have to. Thankfully, Will had been gracious enough to use a condom so Nico wouldn’t have to worry about cleaning himself out the next day.

“Then, death boy, I guess you’ll have to stay in bed with your boyfriend for the next few days…” teased Will, pulling Nico back before the son of Hades could grab clothes for himself.

“Doctor’s orders?” asked the obsidian-haired young man, smiling at Will.

“Doctor’s orders, angel” repeated the son of Apollo, pulling in his boyfriend even closer for another kiss. “Oh and you might not want to talk to Jackson for a few days.”

“…why?”

“You know why.”

“Rhyming curse?”

“Yeah.” Both young men started laughing hysterically as though Percy speaking only in rhyming couplets was the most precious joke in the entire world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this fic was supposed to be done, but I have another work that comes chronologically after this that is going up later on in the day, so I'm posting a preview for y'all that liked this. :D

When a god’s domain fades, the god can fade along with it, like Pan, or Helios Panoptes. When a god’s domain changes, especially as it modernizes, the god changes along with it. Take Hermes for example, once but a humble carrier of messages, now parcel delivery mogul. As the world changes, the gods change with it. How then, is Hera to cope, when the very definition of traditional marriage is challenged, overturned, and changed?

A.K.A. The last thing the gods expect is for Hera to grow a dick and a new goddess to be born.

Of course Olympus explodes into uproar. If old Hera had been hard-headed, new Hera was even more so. Poor Nico di Angelo, and by extension boyfriend Will Solace, are caught in the crossfire with nary an idea as to why they are in the middle, what the fuck is going on, and how they are going to get out of it.

P.S. Zeus likes the new Hera.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this fic. It was great fun writing it. I should be studying for my Physics midterms, but who cares about that? I just couldn't resist writing about this ship.
> 
> If you liked it, please leave kudos and a comment! If you like my writing, please, do check me out here on AO3, I have another, larger-scale fic in the RoTG/Frozen fandom, and it's a very dark and angsty AU. I'd love to hear your thoughts and comments on this fic, though, so please, do leave feedback!
> 
> It's all very much appreciated. <3


End file.
